


谋杀夏日/murder Summer

by fallintothemoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintothemoon/pseuds/fallintothemoon
Summary: 她已凋萎于一九九八长夏。
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	谋杀夏日/murder Summer

/

雨水敲打着大理石质地的窗台。

雨水敲打窗外半簇苍白的玫瑰。

英格兰的雨季湿漉漉，黏糊糊。缺乏阳光软绵绵的温存，混合着圣芒戈单调乏味的消毒水气味，因此一切都显得阴郁沉默，秘而不宣。

宽大的蓝白条纹病号服下，隐藏不住你瘦到几乎脱形的躯体与浮肿的脸颊。几绺惨白鲜明而突兀地昭然若揭，雌伏于你干哑而失去光泽的乌发。

下雨了。

这是一句废话，什么时候不下雨呢，你这样想，在这个糟糕的夏日。老旧的自鸣钟吃力地敲十二声，一脸疲乏漠然的护工送来午餐，你小口小口缓慢地吞咽那些味道平平的炖菜，直到护工打着哈欠懒洋洋地说:“女士，下午有人会来看望您。”

银质的餐匙脆快落在白瓷的餐盘上，声音未免有些突然，护工不由自主皱了皱描摹精致的眉头，语调拖沓:“女士——”

你有些恍惚，思绪一点点朝远处延伸，延伸。是，有人来看你了。

你不知道他是谁。

/

有些东西，即使中了一忘皆空也很难忘记掉。它是那样鲜明顽固地执拗固守你脑海一角，并不随岁月流失而湮上灰尘。

譬如那个鹰钩鼻，高瘦的黑发男人。

你记得他的名字。

但你忘记了一切有关他的事情。

长年累月住在圣芒戈，年年的治疗费都是不菲的数字，从来都是那个男人替你支付，偶尔还会托人送进来其他一些小玩意和每天的预言家日报。

你不知道你们有什么关系，你疑心你大抵是他的妹妹之类的——你们都有乌墨一样的发丝，不同的是你有一对翡翠色的眼瞳，猫儿一样微微上扬。而他则是疏离冷淡的暗沉黑色。

在这个潮湿闷热的午后，他叩开病房的门。身影在偌大的房间里留下浅灰色的阴翳。

他坐在你的床畔。

他带来了一束热烈馥郁的红玫瑰，妩媚盛绽在床头的浅蓝花瓶上，你瞟了花一眼，又瞥了他一眼。

他手中魔杖轻点，蒙上氤氲水雾的玻璃尖哑地被拉开，略微清新的空气仿佛挣脱了窗棂的桎梏，同时裹挟来细雨几丝。

“怎么不知道开窗。”

他好像带着责怪一样的语气，有些嗔怪地看着你，而你只是沉默的，直勾勾地盯着他。

“先生。请问，如何杀死一个夏天?”

/

霍格沃茨的夏天是轻快明朗的。

眼下，几十个学生或躺或坐，享受黑湖边纯粹的光照与微风吹荡的波光粼粼。

詹姆·波特和西里斯·布莱克大概又在商讨什么捉弄人的恶作剧，不时发出一阵阵戏谑的笑声；彼得·佩迪鲁小心翼翼蜷缩在一角，瞪着他那活似绿豆滴溜溜的小眼睛惊恐地看着他们，而莉莉·伊万斯好像在恳求般的规劝他们。

你慵懒地站起来，轻飘飘掸去袍角上的浮尘。

他要来了。

他很瘦，脸色苍白中带着死寂的蜡黄，一副营养不良的模样；但面部轮廓的线条十分地分明流畅，清癯好看。他手中的《高级魔药制作》破破烂烂，大概是刚刚从斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室出来，一贯冷冷清清的神色都有所缓和。

“鼻涕精——”

他们粗鲁的笑声刺耳地跳跃进耳廓。莉莉没有什么反应，只是低头看着地上的如茵绿草，一如既往的沉默。

西弗勒斯什么也没说，你甚至可以瞟见他眉眼里紧锁的那种沉郁黯淡。他只是安静的从他们面前走过。

你忽然有些难过。一点一点，悄无声息的蔓延，攀附，缠上心头。

/

“说什么呢。”

他轻轻握住你干涸的手背，从点心盒里取出甜蜜的蛋糕，温柔注视着你咀嚼的样子，低头用手帕拭去你嘴角残留的糖霜。

你仍然那样深深地看着他。

“西弗勒斯。”

有那么一刻，他脸上的面具好像一丝一丝地碎裂，留下的只是强作镇定的惊惶。

“都想起来了?”

从来没见过他这样的失态，你下意识往后缩了一点，用白色被褥把大半个自己隐藏起来，怯怯地看着他。

他看到你的模样，轻轻叹息着放缓语气:“记起来了?过几天我把你接回去好不好。”

你仍温柔地固执，“西弗勒斯，你没回答我。”

他避而不谈，“我给你讲一个故事吧。”

/

“有一个姑娘。她有一个喜欢的人。

姑娘说，她可以为这个人做任何事。

但很可惜——是，故事通常都有一个转折点，这样就能跌宕起伏，否则就不能称为广义上的一个好故事——那个人不喜欢姑娘。”

“这是烂俗爱情小说的套路。”你低头用一只手的食指触碰另一只手的食指，这是一个无聊幼稚的小游戏，但你就想这样做，你不想看见他的眼睛，沉沉的，缄默的黑色，是会跌进去溺毙的乌黑汪洋。

“后来，他们的人生没有了交集。那个人在霍格沃茨当魔药课教授，姑娘在魔法部有一份工作——故事应当到此为止，可它仍然进行下去，尽管并无什么意义。当然，如你所言，结局也十分烂俗。”

“是什么?”

他终于笑了，使略显苍老生硬的面容都柔和了不少，声音不无带上一丝淡淡的伤感意味，是彻头彻尾的矛盾，你凝视着他，“姑娘为了她的爱人差点死了，很难过的回忆，是不可饶恕咒，那是一个糟糕溽热的夏天，1998年。”

“然后呢?”

你低着头，纤细苍白的小腿在宽大的裤管里悠悠晃晃，“挺蠢的，她。”

“是。”他说着，又攥着你干瘦的手腕。“要是想起来，我们就回家好不好。”

有几滴湿乎乎的热热液体落在你的手背上，大概是窗外被风儿吹进来的雨滴罢，果然是夏天，连雨水都带上悲哀的温度。

“我什么都不记得了。先生。”你很安静地直视他铺满云翳的眼眸，“你想要我忘掉所有一切关于你的。”

“故事结局总是很让人讨厌的。先生。”你心平气和地说，“除了童话。”

你想，你得感谢他。是他从漫无边际的记忆之花中撷取最热烈僵死的那朵玫瑰，告诉你曾经的某些不动听的故事。

雨停了。

喜出望外的鸟雀悦耳啾鸣，天真的孩童蹦跳着泼洒欢笑在静谧的庭院里。

夏天被杀死了。

在一九九八。


End file.
